


Fucking on Diavolo's Throne

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Sex on a Throne, Throne Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Morgan is trying to hide from Lucifer after getting into trouble, and is looking to her boyfriend to keep her occupied while the Avatar of Pride is searching for her.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 84





	Fucking on Diavolo's Throne

Morgan was trying to hold in her giggles as she dashed into a room, and then promptly hid behind the door and used its shadow as a cover. Her hand was clamped over her mouth, though she was still visibly shaking with laughter as Lucifer stumbled into the room. Diavolo looked up from his work, smiling at the now confused Avatar of Pride.

“Hello Lucifer, anything I can help you with?”

“… No. My apologies, my Lord, I thought our troublesome exchange student had come in here to escape my scolding, but I must be mistaken.”

“I hope she doesn’t worry you too much,” Diavolo chuckled, his gaze lingering just past Lucifer, before the Avatar of Pride left the room, all while muttering under his breath and closing the door behind him.

Morgan still had her hand clamped over her mouth, refusing to drop it until Lucifer’s footsteps couldn’t be heard any more. She grinned wickedly, playing the ‘I know you find me adorable’ card to the Prince, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she was beckoned over to the desk with a curl of his finger. She skipped across the room, and then jumped onto his lap, looping an arm around his shoulder and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“What’s a Demon Lord like you doing behind a desk like this?”

“Morgan,” he smirked, kissing his girlfriend softly. “I’ve got work to do,” his tone was far from convincing her to stop, resting a hand on her thigh.

“I was being good, I told Luci that he looks stressed, and that we could help him with that,” she beamed.

Diavolo chuckled, softly stroking her thigh as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. “I get the feeling you have a plan,” he purred.

“Your throne,” she smirked. “You mentioned it a few days ago, and now I can’t stop thinking about it,” Morgan pouted purposefully, using the innocent schoolgirl routine that Diavolo was so fond of. “I need you,” she moaned softly, a kiss ghosting his neck as the Prince found himself gazing into her captivating eyes. It was all threatening to consume him in lust as he forced himself to kiss her slowly, and lifted a leg of hers over his lap, so she was now straddling him.

“Well, we can’t have my princess going wanting,” he murmured, before his large hands cupped her ass, eliciting a giggle from the witch. Her other arm looped around his neck, and she was ready for him to stand up as she locked her ankles around his hips when he did so. “I do hope you’re ready to moan for me.”

“Whatever my prince wishes,” she purred, wriggling and grinding her hips into his.

Diavolo wasted no time. He carried her out of the room after a quick check of the corridor for Barbatos and Lucifer, and straight to the main hall. It was where the throne sat, pride of place and impossible to miss. He shut the door, but smiled mischievously at the witch before settling down in his throne.

Morgan claimed his lips in a scorching kiss, realising that he hadn’t locked the door on purpose as he unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Her fingers were already making easy work of his belt and trousers, moaning lewdly into the kiss as she was stroking his shaft before freeing his cock from his underwear and trousers. Not that Diavolo was going to let Morgan take complete control of this fantasy act out. He swiftly had her shirt unbuttoned and thrown wide of them, and then ripped her skirt and underwear off after realising that they would need to part for it to come off. She giggled, lifting her hips to allow his fingers to slide into her dripping pussy after skimming over her folds.

“All wet for me,” he commended, and started to nibble down her neck, only letting a sole digit thrust into her pussy. “You feel so good,” he moaned, plunging in and out of her swiftly. “So tight,” he cooed, encouraging her to bounce against his finger with the timing of his thrusts and brushing his thumb over her clit.

“Gods! No wonder you’re a Demon,” Morgan panted, bucking her hips feverishly into him. “You’re a delightful sinner,” she suckled on his neck, trying to slide the head of his cock along her slit, despite his hand being in the way. “You are temptation embodied, my Prince,” she gasped, as his finger curled inside her.

“Then give into me,” he purred, fucking her harder and deeper as he worked magic with his thumb over her clit, using her sensitivity to his advantage.

Morgan threw her head back, her screams echoing around the empty hall as she was catapulted into the abyss of her climax. Her body shivered and bucked against him, while her nipples pebbled tauntingly in front of Diavolo’s mouth. He found himself unable to resist, suckling hard and fast on the nearest breast and rolling the nub between his teeth as she finally started to come back to him after her high.

“Such a good little princess,” he praised, kissing her softly, and pulling out his fingers. He ignored her soft whimpers of objection, his cock was throbbing, desperately seeking the attention of the witch while leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. “I need you,” he muttered against her breast, the head of his cock stroking along her folds before slowly pushing into her pussy. She was still twitching from her first orgasm as he sunk into her. His groan was guttural, as she stretched to accommodate his impressive girth and length.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, her nails dragging down his back. It felt like he was pushing into her stomach, and it was destroying her for anyone else. She loved it so much she couldn’t stand it as their hips finally met. Her clit was throbbing, desperate for attention, her hand snaking between them to sate her desire as Diavolo finally let go of her nipple with a pronounced ‘pop’, before beginning to tease the other one. He was keeping them both perfectly still, his grip tight on her hips and trying to not cum instantly while her pussy held a vice-like grip around his shaft.

“You must be a succubus,” he teased, and slowly started to rock in and out of her. “Taking all of me so well like this, and gripping my cock. You are just begging for me to fuck you senseless.”

Morgan could only moan loudly it seemed, nodding her head furiously in agreement. She worked her fingers swiftly, grinding them against her clit as her mind was focused on one thing alone. She nestled her knees between his thighs and the sides of the throne, and began to bounce against him as an attempt to control the pace. Diavolo groaned, relaxing back into the seat as he admired the view of her bouncing breasts in time with the sounds of their hips slapping together.

“Diavolo,” she gasped, finally able to mutter something. “Cum… Going…”

The Prince growled possessively, biting down on her shoulder as he shot up from the slouching position, and violently thrust into her pussy. His cum exploded in her as she convulsed around him, her screams of ecstasy booming around the room and then Lucifer burst into hall, concern written over his face before realising what had happened. Diavolo smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around Morgan to pull her flush against him for the sake of ‘decency’. He loved the feeling of her breasts heaving against his chest as she struggled to catch her breath, while the Avatar of Pride was blushing darkly. Morgan buried her head into the crook of his neck, knowing that she was blushing madly as well. Barbatos chuckled lightly, making his entrance known to the other three.

“Is this an invitation, my Lord?” The butler enquired, a playful smile on his face.

The Prince laughed softly, rubbing the witch’s back affectionately. “Not this time, Barbatos. Would you both kindly look the other way? I tore off half of Morgan’s clothing in my eagerness.”

Lucifer was wide-eyed before he cleared out of the room, still embarrassed that he had lingered in the situation, while his faithful servant turned away. It allowed Diavolo the chance to tuck himself away, and then to use his blazer to cover up the witch. He picked her up in the same manner as to which they had entered the room, and carefully carried her out.

“The bath in your room has already been prepared for you, my Lord,” Barbatos announced, without looking away from the painting that was facing the throne as the couple were a step away from leaving the hall.

“Thank you, as always,” Diavolo smiled, heading off to his chambers with Morgan in his arms.


End file.
